I've Got You, Brother
by MarieBloom17
Summary: A Francis and Bash brotherly love fanfic.
1. chapter 1

Hello! Please follow and favorite the story and this poor author!

Reviews keep the plot bunny going!

The title is inspired by the song Brother by Kodaline.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Francis walked towards the stables, searching for Bash. He knew that he was going to leave on some mission to seek solace after the heartbreak that Kenna had caused him, but Francis needed his brother to stay.

He needed someone in court that he could rely on. His heart was miserable with the loss of Mary's love. He knew she had chosen that they lead separate lives because she believed he was responsible for her rape. And perhaps he was. If he had been there, she would not have had to fend them off alone. He could have protected her. But now she was with the Prince of Condé, seeking comfort from another man. And the secret was killing him.

To add injury to insult, his head would not stop pounding and the pain was becoming unbearable, but he did his best to hide it. He was a king, and he could not afford to let anyone know he was unwell, lest they decide he was unfit to be ruling.

As Francis entered the stables, Bash turned round from preparing his horse to see who had come in, and upon seeing his half-brother, he turned back to the horse. He really did not need the conversation that was sure to come from the look on Francis' face.

"I hear you're leaving us. What business do you have in the north?"

His brother's face was set in a grimace, and whether it was born of physical pain or another problem completely, he was unsure. He looked so very tired of late, and Bash was beginning to worry about him.

"It's a neglected part of your realm in the north, and on the way I'm going to check in on a corrupt deputy who I've long owed a visit."

"I worry that may not be the only reason for your sudden departure."

Bash turned back to look at Francis.

"Careful, brother," Francis continued. "Today may not be the day to embark on a long and dangerous journey."

"And why is that?"

Bash had now given up hope of leaving without a heart to heart. He almost couldn't believe that Francis was worrying for him when he was the one who seemed to be suffering. But then again, was that not just like Francis to care for others but not himself?

Francis sighed. "If you're looking for a fight you'll surely find one. Is that what you're doing?"

"To lose a wife is a difficult thing."

Francis looked away, that statement hitting way to close to home.

Bash continued, "As you well know from the look of you. I suppose Condé is relishing the distance between you, to further his romantic agenda with Mary?"

Francis felt a lump in his throat. He would have to lie again, and to his own brother, to protect Mary. He feared that Bash would learn the truth because honestly, he was a terrible liar when it came to Bash.

"Mary is smarter than that. She's given Condé a wide berth."

Francis attempted to smile, to make it more believable, but he saw that Bash knew something more was happening. They stared at each other for a moment. They both knew what was not being said, but neither brought it up.

Bash stepped closer. "See that a drink is waiting for me, won't you?"

Francis nodded and smiled. Nod and smile, nod and smile. It seemed that that was all he was good for nowadays.

As Bash walked away, Francis gave up on staying strong.

"Bash!" he called out after his brother's retreating figure. Bash stopped, turned around, and came back.

"What is it?" he asked.

It all came out at once.

"I need to tell you something, because I have no idea what to do even though I should because I am a king and I must always be strong but I cannot and I need you not to tell anyone but - "

"Woah, woah slow down." Bash's eyes crinkled with concern. Maybe Francis would finally tell him what was eating at him. "You can tell me whatever it is but calm down first."

Bash took Francis by the shoulders.

"I will not tell a soul. You can trust me, believe it or not. Now, what is the matter?"


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to elder441 for favoriting and following this story as well as the lovely review!

Please follow and favorite the story and this poor author!

Reviews keep the plot bunny going!

This is just a filler chapter I promise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even though he had just given in, it took Francis more courage still to truly explain.

"Mary is with Condé," he finally said after a moment's hesitation.

Bash narrowed his eyes and then opened them wide when he realized what Francis was saying. He blinked a couple times, slightly shook Francis by the shoulder, and then let go.

"And you allow this? Francis, you must not let Condé have his way. It is known that he enjoys seeking married women. She is going to become yet another conquest!"

"But what can I do?" Francis gritted out in frustration. "She says that he makes her happy, that she has been healed of the horror she went through because of him. How can I say no to that?"

"You can say no and you will," Bash returned. "Condé's presence harms both you and her. Don't worry, she will come to understand what she has in you. She cannot be so blind."

Francis' face truly brightened, and with a renewed hope this time. "Perhaps you're right."

"Come, let's take a ride together, just to get away from all of the treachery, politics, and drama that make up French court for a time."

Bash mounted his horse, and when Francis had saddled his own steed, they rode off into the woods, unaware of the danger that they were fated to encounter.


End file.
